


Writing Prompt Challenge

by xPurple_Wolfx21x



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, On Air Pirates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Law, Reader-Insert, Troublemaker reader, Usopp being a nervous boy, gangster au, mention of other characters, various characters - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurple_Wolfx21x/pseuds/xPurple_Wolfx21x
Summary: Just a little pick me up to get back into writing. It will contatin different animes and maybe games (mainly One Piece, My Hero Academia, and Food Souls since I have more knowledge on them), feel free though to request a character that I might know
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Reader, Killer/Reader, Scratchman Apoo/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Usopp/reader, X Drake/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Sorry for the Mess (Basil Hawkins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 50: "I love it when you’re a mess"

It’s been a long and tiring day for (Y/N) as she makes her way back to her apartment. In between having to go to school, she also had a couple of part time jobs to help pay for her rent. Although her parents had offered to pay for the apartment when she first got it, (Y/N) declined the offer as they were already paying for tuition and having to take care of grandma. She was just lucky enough to get bosses that were understanding of her life and school situation that they allowed her to take days off of work to study when she had an exam or projects to do. 

(Y/N) grabs the lanyard from around her neck for the key and unlocking the door. Before she even had her hand on the knob, she could hear the sound of her dog barking on the other side. She lets out a soft chuckle and opens the door. A small black and white dog ran up to her, pawing at her jeans as she closed the door.

“Hey there boy, how ya doin’?” Crouching down on the ground and petting him on the head.

Just then, another small dog came around the corner of the hallway with light brown and white fur. It walks up (Y/N) and pws are her arm. She chuckles, using her other hand to pet the dog behind its ear. 

“You too girl.”

After some time has passed petting the two dogs, she stands back up to take off her shoes and places them on the show rack. (Y/N) makes her way to the small kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a plastic bottle of water. She closes the door behind her with her feet as she heads down the hallway to one of the rooms, her dogs following close behind her.

She takes off her back, placing it on the side of her desk and instantly plops down on her bed. The black dog jumped up and took a space next to her as the other went to their bed and curled up to sleep. As (Y/N) watches both of her dogs curling up to sleep, she decides that she should probably do the same before getting work down for the day. She takes out her phone from her back pocket to check the time.

“1:30… I have time to take a nap for a few hours.”

She sets her phone on the nightstand, taking off her glasses and setting them on top. A yawn escaped her lips as she rolled back on to her back, and in an instant, falling asleep.

~~~~~

(Y/N) didn’t know how long she was asleep for, but the next thing she knew it, she woke up. She groggily gets up from her bed, letting out a yawn and stretching out her back. She blindly reaches for glasses first and puts them on, then reaching for her phone to check the time. Her eyes widened at not only the time, but the text that had popped on the phone just five minutes ago.

“Shit! I forgot that Hawkins was coming over to work on our Biology project!” That was when she also realized that she was still in her work uniform and her hair was a mess. “Damn it...”

She quickly jumps out of bed, startling both of her dogs but they just went back to sleep. (Y/N) grabs a large t-shirt and some comfortable shorts from one of her drawers and heads to the bathroom to get changed. She tosses off the apron and hangs it on one of the hangers behind the bathroom door, then stripping out of her clothing to put on something more comfortable.

Just as she was putting her shirt on her head, the sound of knocking on her door catches her attention as well as the barking from her dogs. “I’ll be there in a moment!” She calls out.

Finally getting the shirt over her head, she picks up the dirty clothing and places them in the hamper. (Y/N) leaves out of the bathroom and hurries over to the door to unlock it. She opens the door and smiles up at the tall blond haired male. 

“I just saw your text that you were coming. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?” He shakes his head.

“Not at all.” He looks down at the two dogs who were looking up at him before looking back at ()Y/N. “I didn’t know your dogs lived with you. I thought that they were still with your parents.”

“They were at first, but since the apartment allowed animales I took them with me. Plus… My parents are busy with other things and couldn’t take care of them.”

(Y/N) opens the door wider for him, letting him into the small apartment and closing the door behind him. The two small dogs walked alongside him, the black one jumping on his pant leg to get some attention. He stopped for a brief moment to stop and bend down a bit to pet the dog before continuing over to the couch and taking a seat.

“Sorry if the place is a mess. I didn’t have time to clean up before you came because of work. I ended up falling asleep when I came back and woke up just before you got here.”

()Y/N came out from behind the kitchen counter and over to where Hawkins was sitting, setting down a bowl of chips and some dip. “I didn’t have time to go to the store for food, I hope that this is fine.”

“It is.” He said with a nod.

She smiles, heading to her bedroom and grabbing the laptop on the bed then heading back into the living room where Hawkins had already pulled out his own laptop. (Y/N) takes a seat on the ground across from him. She opens her laptop and begins working on their project, once in a while taking a chip from the bowl.

~~~~~

“I think we should stop for the day. We got enough work down today.” Hawkins says, closing his laptop and putting it in his bag. “We can meet up sometime again this week or next week when you are free.”

“This friday we’re taking the kids on a field trip and I’ll be working double time at the cafe this weekend. But I’ll be free next week at the same time if that’s fine with you? If not, then another day will work.”

“The same date and time is fine with me.”

After they cleaned up a bit, (Y/N) walked Hawkins over to the door to see him off. “I’ll text you if anything in my schedule changes, and I’ll make sure this time when you come over it won’t be such a mess.” She jokes.

Hawkins only nods though and heads out the door, but he stops for a brief moment and turns around to face her. “By the way, (Y/N).”

“Yea?”

“I didn’t mind the mess. **I love it when you’re a mess**.” He smiles and leaves, not bothering to look back.

It took a while for his words to process in her head, as they did, a light pink hue appears on her checks.


	2. Night Club Troubles (Trafalgar Law)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is forced to a night club with her friends, only to find herself in a situation where a guy wouldn't leave her alone and finding help from the last person she would expect to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 96: "Please get me away from him. He hasn't left me alone all night and I am this close to comitting murder."

(Y/N) was never one for night clubs. Actually… she never really liked them at all, but decided to tolerate it for the sake of her friends. They decided to go to one of the popular bars that was near campus after completing their exams as a little celebration. It was mostly Nami and Perona’s idea to go while Robin and Vivi agreed to the idea thinking that it would be fun. (Y/N) was the one they had to convince to go, and it didn’t really take much consideration. Nami knows the perfect thing to bribe her with. 

(Y/N) sat at one of the tables with Robin while Nami, Vivi, and Perona were dancing with the other patrons. Even though she didn’t like it here, she was happy that her friends were enjoying themselves. She took a sip of her drink, she wasn’t much of a drinker so she got herself something non-alcoholic though looked like it could be. Thank the kind bartender that made it for her.

Robin is seated next to her sipping her own drink, watching their three friends have fun. She knew (Y/N) wasn’t much of a party person and didn’t like crowded places all that much. So she decided to stay and keep her company for a while.

“I’ll be right back, will you be alright on your own?” Robin asked. (Y/N) replied with waving her hand still looking out at the crowd.

“I’ll be fine.”

Robin nods, picking up her glass and walking over to the bar to refill her drink. She watches the older woman leave and turns her attention back to the crowded with a bored expression on her face. Although she did enjoy the music that was being played that was basically it, otherwise the club was kinda boring for her. The only entertaining thing were the failed attempts of men trying to flirt with girls, it was pretty hilarious. 

A shiver soon runs down her spine when she gets the feeling of someone staring at her. She looks around for the person and stops when she locks eyes with them. She quickly looks away and casts a quick glance at them to get a real good look. (Y/N) recognised him while they were in line to get in, him and a couple of who she presumed to be his friends were just a couple of feet behind them. She had to admit, he was pretty cute looking and didn’t seem too bad, but there was something off about him that she didn’t like. 

She didn’t think too much about it and went back to looking at the crowd with her usual bored expression as she casually sips at her drink. Besides, it was probably just a coincidence that they happen to be looking at each other. She didn’t think too much about… or so she thought. Because the next thing she knew it, in the corner of her eyes, she saw the guy walking over to her.

_‘Oh god no… anyone but-’_

“Hey there.”

_‘Damn it...’_ As much as she wants to ignore him, she knew that he wouldn’t leave her alone until she did by some miracle something happens and he walks away. (Y/N) puts on her best smile and looks up at him. “Hello, is there something that you need?”

“I was wondering if you want to join me and my buddies for a drink. I noticed you earlier in line and thought you are pretty cute.” She gives him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, but I’m actually here with a couple of my friends.” Hopefully this would give him the hint to leave her alone and that she is with other people.

“Your friends can join us too.” The guy smiles. _‘Oh my god I just want to be left alone, please.’_

(Y/N) was trying her best not to get irritated and say something that would be rude even though she really wanted to. Just as she opens her mouth to say something, Robin comes back with her refilled drink in her hand.

“I think we’re good, thank you for the invite though.” Robin smiles. It seemed to work as the guy leaves back to his buddies.

(Y/N) sighs in relief as soon as he leaves and looks over to the black haired woman as she sits down. “Thank god for good timing. I was hoping he would leave me alone.” She only laughs.

“I don’t know, he seems like the kind of person to be your type.” 

“I mean… you’re not wrong, he does look like a nice person. But he also seems to be the type of guy that would be persistent, I don’t know if I would be down with that.” Taking a sip of her drink as Robin chuckles and takes a sip of her own.

(Y/N) thought that it would be the last time that the guy would try to talk to her, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Every time she was alone or would go to the bar to get her a drink, the guy always approaches her to come and join his buddies. And each and every time she would turn him down. It was getting to the point where she was getting so annoyed with him that it was getting harder to keep up the persona, she was surprised that she managed to hold up a conversation with him at the bar for some long before he left to go to the bathroom.

“You good?” The bartender asks, both amused and a bit worried.

“I’m fine, just really irritated.”

“If anything goes wrong or if you’re feeling uncomfortable, just order an angle shot and I’ll get someone to take care of it.” (Y/N) gives the bartender a grateful smile.

“I don’t think that it would be necessary, he looks like a really nice guy, just super persistent. But I’ll keep that in mind, you’ve been a lot of help since I’ve been here.” The bartender waves their hand.

“It’s fine. I have dealt with people who are like you, they are usually dragged or bribed to come here by their friends. I’m guessing that’s what happened to you.”

“Yep, but I don’t mind. They’re having fun so it’s worth it.”

Sadly though, their conversation had to be cut short when they had to help make some drinks. (Y/N) was soon left alone until the guy came back much to her dislike. She looked around the bar area out of pure boredom until her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar white hat. She had to do a double take to make sure that she wasn’t seeing things. 

To her surprise, it was Law and his friends sitting not too far from where she was. They didn’t seem to notice her as Penguin and Sachi seemed to be still deep into their conversation while Bepo and Law were just sitting there listening to them, only Bepo jumping into their conversation to say something as Law was preoccupied with his drink.

_‘I didn’t think Law would be a club type of person.’_ She thought to herself. _‘Then again… Sachi and Penguin probably tricked him into coming.’_

(Y/N) didn’t think too much though at first casually sipping on her drink. That was until an idea came to mind that she almost choked on her drink. Even though she wasn’t that close to Law, they did consider each other friends since she is probably the more sane person compared to Luffy and his friend, that and the fact that they had Biology lectures together for a semester.

She looks into the direction to where the guy went, making sure he wasn’t walking back yet to notice that she was gone. She gets up from her seat and walks over to Law, taking the empty seat next to him. It was either he didn’t notice or didn’t realize it was her at first until she spoke up.

“Didn’t think you would be much of a clubbing type of guy, Law.” She didn’t have to look at him to tell that he was surprised at her sudden appearance.

“(Y/N)-ya? What are you doing here?”

“Probably the same reason as you. Nami brought me into coming to the club to celebrate the ending of exams. I’m guessing what Penguin and Sachi did to you?” He only hummed, giving her the answer that she was right. “I thought so.”

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, but Law did notice how she would glance around once in a while. He lifts an eyebrow at it, but never says anything since he thought it was only a habit of hers when she is bored. But after a while he noticed how her expression changed into one of annoyance.

**“Please get me away from him. He hasn’t left me alone all night and I am this close to committing murder.”** She mumbles, irritation laced in her voice.

(Y/N) motions her head over to a guy who was looking around the place for some one. Law glanced over and quickly got the hint to why she was next to him. Just as she thought he gave up looking for her, he saw her and began walking over to where they were. 

“There you are! I was afraid that you might have left. Have you thought about what I asked you?”

(Y/N) turns around in her seat to ask him to leave her alone, only for an arm to be wrapped around her waist and get pulled back in a chest. It took her a while to process what was happening and looks up to see Law glaring at the guy in front of them.

“So you’re the one that’s causing my girlfriend trouble. If you don’t leave her alone, there’s gonna be consequences.” The guy got the message pretty quickly, putting his hands up in defence.

“I’m not trying to cause any trouble here! I didn’t know she had a boyfriend, I thought that she was here with her friends.” Law’s glare only grows more harsh. “I’m going, I’m going.”

Once the guy leaves, (Y/N) lets out a sign in relief and looks up at Law with a slight smile. “Thanks Law. I thought the guy would never leave me alone.”

A pink hue appears on his face, looking away from her but not removing his arm from around her waist. “You’re welcome.”

Law and (Y/N) spent their time with each other while their friends had their fun until it was time for her to leave. She says her goodbyes to him, thanking the medical student once again for his help before running over to Nami, Robin, Vivi, and Persona who noticed Law and his gang were here.

“Try Guy is here? I didn’t think he would be the type that would go to a club.” Nami says.

“Sachi and Penguin dragged him here against his will.” (Y/N) replies.

“So that’s where you were this whole time~! Spending time with the resident heart stealer.” Perona teases, Nami and Vivi chuckling at the pink blush on (Y/N)’s cheeks.

“I-It’s not like that! He-heo was only trying to help me out with this guy that wouldn’t leave me alone! That’s all!”

“Whatever you say (Y/N).” Vivi laughs.

Nami, Vivi, and Perona continue to laugh at their friends' flustered look while Robin simply smiles at them, unaware of the slight smile Law was giving (Y/N). He turns back to Penguin, Sachi, and Bepo to join in their conversation.


	3. Troublemaker (Scratchman Apoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Air Pirates just landed on an island to restock on supplies when their little navigator runs into a little trouble while doing her own shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 85: "Could you come get me?"
> 
> Aurthor note: I have never writen with Apoo before, so he may appear to be a bit out of charater. I hope that you guys enjoy this little story though, I had a lot of fun writing it and thought it was pretty cute having the reader as the crews troublemaker, getting herself caught in between situations that she didn't even mean to in the first place.

The On Air Pirates had just landed on one of the islands in order to restock some supplies, mainly food and some medical equipment. While some of the crew headed in search of some of the supplies instructed by their captain, others headed off to the bar for something to drink or eat. (Y/N) on the other hand had to stay back on the ship with her captain and first mate to plan out where they are going to head to next once the log post is finished inputting the island coordinates.

“If we take this route then we can make it to Sabaody in a couple of days, give and take if we run into any storm, then maybe a week.” Guiding her finger against the map of the recommended route. “If we take the other way, then it may take a little longer. What do you think, captain?”

“Apapapap~! Sounds like a plan! How long will the log post take?”

“Only a couple of hours, it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Perfect! That will give everyone enough time to get the supplies.” Apoo gets up from his seat along with his first mate. “We’re gonna head to the bar, are you gonna join us (Y/N)?” She shakes her head.

“Not right now, I have some of my own supplies that I need to get. Also some new clothes since my other ones got ruined from that Marine attack a couple of days ago.” She soon smiles, tilting her head to the side a bit. “Maybe later though!”

Apoo and his first mate soon leave the meeting room, leaving (Y/N) alone to clean up the table and take the map back to her room. Once finished, she walks off the ship with a list of some of the things that she needs and a small bag filled with berries. She reads over the list making sure that everything that she needs is there and tucks it into the back pocket of her pants as she makes her first stop at a clothing store.

It didn’t take too long to find everything that she needed, though she did walk into a couple of clothing stores to find the style of clothing she wanted, otherwise, it went pretty well. (Y/N) did stop at a small bakery that was selling some pastries that she couldn’t help but buy some for herself. She’s gonna have to hide it from her crew mates though. Just as she walks out of the bakery though, there were a couple of Marines who happened to be standing not so far from where she was standing.

_‘Oh shit...’_

Trying to make as little bit as noise as possible, she sneaks her way past the Marines before they could spot her. Looking back to make sure that they didn’t see her, she sighs in relief and makes her way back to the ship to drop her bags off so she can join Apoo and her crewmates at the bar. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

“Sorry about-” She cuts herself off when she looks up at them. _‘Oh no...’_

“You’re under arrest, pirate!” The marine tries to grab her, but (Y/N) manages to dodge him and spins around on the balls of her feet to get behind him. “After her!”

The Marines ran after her as she weaved her way through the towns folks back to the ship, but with the bags that she was carrying in her arms as well as the box of pastries in the other was making her slower then she normally is. She somehow manages to take out her den den mushi to call her captain to see if he could come and help her get out of this mess.

_‘Apapapa! What’s up (Y/N)?’_

“Could you come get me?” 

It was silent on the line for a moment before she could hear the cheers of excitement coming from her crewmates followed by the voice of her captain. _“We’ll be there in a moment. Just keep heading back to the ship.”_

“Thanks cap! I owe you one!” She says before hanging up and tucking the den den mushi back in her pocket. 

She continued running back to the ship where some of her crewmates were already there waiting to fight the Marines. She boarded the ship, thanking and apologizing to her crewmates about ruining their time on the island, but it didn’t seem to bother them as she quickly learned that they enjoyed the thrill of a fight. One of them informed her about the situation she was in and that he will be arriving shortly.

She drops off her bags in her room and checks to see if the log post has finished. Much to her luck, it was. She puts it down and runs out of her room to let the others know that they could leave. Once she reaches the edge of the ship, the rest of the crew and her captain arrive as a full blown fight between Marines and Pirates.

“Captain!” She shouts, catching Apoos attention. “The log post is finished! We can start heading out!”

“Apapapapa! You heard the girl! It’s time to take our leave!” The men cheered, taking down the last marines before boarding the ship.

(Y/N) takes out her flintlock pistol and shoots at any of the marines that tried to attack or board the ship. Once Apoo got on, they left the port. She lets out a sigh and a small smile grazes her lips, a hand is placed on her head and proceeds to ruffle her hair. She swats it away and combs through it. She turns around and pouts at the sight of her captain with his usual grin.

“We can always trust you to bring the excitement to the crew!” She pouts at his statement.

“Hey! It’s not like I mean to! It always manages to find me and then I get dragged into it!” It didn’t seem to help her case though as they only laughed.


	4. Cute (Usopp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been several years since (Y/N) has seen Luffy when they were younger. Years later, he comes back, this time bringing his friends/crewmates along with him to visit her after so many years, but a certian long nosed male couldn't help but thing how cute she was.
> 
> ((A/N)): I've been really into the One Piece Gangster au lately, so my writing might be based aropund that until I get over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: “Oh no… he’s/she’s/they’re really cute.”

The Teardrop cafe was filled as usual with its regular patrons and a couple of students either in high school or college studying for their classes. (Y/N) was in the back kitchen making some ambrosia for their weekly special while one of her workers stayed up at the front to take care of any orders. She only made one tray of ambrosia since she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be too popular, but it was something she wanted to try so might as well give it a shot.

As she was scooping up the fruit salad into small bowls she had spread out on the tray, she heard the chime of the door going off followed by a familiar loud voice and her co-worker saying “Sir! Please! You need to keep it down.”

(Y/N) almost drops the whole spoon in the bowl, but sets it on the side as she runs out of the kitchen to see who just came in. The moment her head stickers out from the kitchen, a large smile forms on her lips at the familiar black haired male on the other side of the counter. 

“Luffy!” 

Hearing his name being called, the black haired male looks past her co-worker with the same large grin on his face. “(Y/N)!”

Before he could use his ability to grab her, the young woman was already running over, jumping over the counter and landing into the open arms of her adopted younger brother. Luffy laughs, wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms wrap around his neck. The both of them would have nearly fallen over if it wasn’t for him being able to keep his balance. Her momentum makes them spin around a bit before Luffy places her back on her feet, arms still wrapped around her.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you Luffy! I missed you!” Taking off his straw hat to ruffle his hair. 

“Shishishi! I missed you too!” Finally letting go over her. 

“How have you been? I see that you and your gang have been causing trouble lately in the news, Grap would come in every morning telling me what kind of shenanigans you’ve been doing. You’re really causing some trouble in the gang world, as expected of my little brother.” She smiles.

“Little brother?!”

(Y/N) flinches at the loud voice and looks over to the patrons with an apologetic smile. She looks over to the group of people who she presumed to be a part of Luffy’s gang. “Well… Not biologically, but I did grow up with him along with Sabo and Ace, so he just kind of stuck with calling me big sis. And can you guys keep it down a bit, I have customers here.”

“Yeah, sure, sorry about that. We were just surprised to hear that Luffy has other older siblings.” The girl with orange hair says.

“Oh? So you’ve met Sabo and Ace then.” They nod. “Then they probably already apologized for anything that Luffy does, right?” They nod once again making her laugh. “As expected. Anyway, as Luffy said I’m his older sister, (Y/N) (L/N). It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all.”

They each went about introducing themselves. The orange haired girl was Nami, the green haired guy with three katana’s at his waist is Roronora Zoro, the blond haired flirt was Sanji, the one with the long nose was Usopp, the black haired female introduced herself to be Nico Robin and the blue haired one to be Franky. There were two others, Brooke and Chopper but they were at school, one being a teacher and the other a student.

“Why don’t I bring you guys to take a seat at one of the tables while I bring you all sandwiches.”

“You don’t really have to.” Robin politely declines.

“I insest! Take it as a thank you for taking care of my little brother. Plus, you guys must be pretty hungry. It’s a little past lunch and I have a feeling Luffy probably dragged you guys down here.”

As much as they wanted to decline, she was right. They were all planning to have lunch at the base until Luffy told them that they would be heading to Grand Line City and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Now they understood why, so they’ll let this slip for now. The boys went over to one of the large tables not occupied by students and took a seat with Nami and Robin followed (Y/N) over to the counter to chat, also to get some information on this place since they have heard rumors about the cafe being the only neutral zone where gangs and police can’t fight.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were walking over to the large table when the blue haired man noticed that Usopp was still standing in the same place. He lifts an eye brow and taps his shoulder.

“Yo, Usopp? You good?” He asks. It startles the black haired male and he quickly turns around with a sheepish look on his face, chuckling nervously.

“Ye-Yea… I’m fine. Just… spacing out, that’s all.” Trying to play it cool, but since he was a pretty bad lair Franky already had a feeling he knew what was up.

“Whatever you say.” He shrugs, and the two head to the table.

It didn’t take long for the sandwiches to come. Nami and Robin walked over to the table with a plate each and set it down on the table, Nami taking a seat next to Usopp and Robin next to Franky. Luffy had already taken a couple of the sandwiches and began eating while the others calmly ate compared to their leader.

“So the rumors are true, Teardrop cafe is the neutral ground. Meaning no fighting between gangs or police.” Nami states, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“It makes sense since there were also rumors that some higher ups of the Whitebeard Family would come here once a month.” Sanji adds.

“They usually come around to check up on me and make sure nothing happens to the place or myself. Otherwise they would sometimes just stop by for a drink or something to eat if they’re in the area.” They look up at the sudden voice only to see (Y/N) walking over to them with a couple of glasses of water on a tray. Sanji’s eyes instantly turned into hearts the moment he looked up.

“(Y/N)-swaaan! These sandwiches are delicious!” She chuckles.

“I’m glad that you like them, Sanji.” Smiling down at him only making the blond swoon over her even more.

“Ero cook...” Zoro mumbles from across.

“What did you say Moss head?!”

“You wanna go Ergo Cook!”

“Quit it, the both of you!” Nami says. “You both are going to cause a scene! And I just said that there is no fighting here.”

“If you both mind. I usually don’t care much if it’s slow days, but on busy days like these I like to avoid having fights happening whether it would be with other gangs or gang members.” (Y/N) chuckles nervously. 

“Anything for you, (Y/N)-swaaan!”

She smiles, placing a glass of water in front of each of them. Once she got to Usopp, she noticed he was looking at her. She glances over to him and smiles as she places his cup in front of him. A red hue appears on his cheeks and he quickly looks away to eat his sandwich. (Y/N) chuckles, placing the tray under her arm.

“If you guys need anything else, just call me over.”

“Thanks sis!” Luffy grins.

“Anytime Luffy.”

She walks back over behind the counter. Once she was far away enough, Usopp looked back over to her and saw her talking to her employee. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but did see them taking off their apron and heading to the back while (Y/N) took over the front just as a customer walked over. A smile graced her lips as she talked to them, talking their order down on a small notepad. Realizing how long he was staring at her for, he lets out a struggling groan, catching the attention of his friends.

**“Oh no...”**

“Are you alright, Usopp?” Robin asked, worry laced in her voice.

**“...She’s really cute.”**

It didn’t take long for them to realize what he meant. A sly smirk appears on Nami, Zoro and Franky’s faces as a smile adorns Robin’s, Sanji on the other hand didn’t seem too happy while Luffy wasn’t focused on anything they were saying since he was busy eating. 

Nami and Franky were gonna have fun teasing him.


	5. Caught in the Act (x Drake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x Drake was in the area taking care of some business when he decided to head over to Teardrop Cafe to pick up something up before heading back to the base. On the way there, he begins remanicing back to when he first meet the young owner in the cafe. When he gets their, he sees her doing something he thought was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 57: Heart eyes when the other talks, sings, dances, argues, does literally anything especially things which others make fun of them for or find annoying

Since arriving in Grand Line City, Drake finds himself visiting the Teardrop cafe whenever he would make a trip there. Either with his crew or on his own which is usually the case most of the time, and today so happened to be one of those days. He had to go to Grand Line city to meet with one of the gangs that were affiliated with Kaido’s clan. They have been having trouble with another gang that was trying to take over one of the areas controlled by them, but they were quickly taken care of though due to how weak they were.

It was still early in the morning once the job was done, that way they have a better chance of escaping from the police before they start their rounds. There weren’t many people crowding the streets, Drake only passed by a few people dressed up in suits heading to working. Since he had time before he had to head back to the base to give his report, Drake decided to take a trip to The Teardrop Cafe for coffee.

He remembers the first time he met the young owner of the cafe. It was two years ago when he along with the other members of the ‘Worst Generation’ also seem to arrive, making the city go into a high alert and the police watch to tighten more in case a fight breaks out. Which was between the leaders of the Kid crew and On Air gang as well as Killer, a member of the Kid crew and the leader of the Fallen Monk gang, Urouge.

The fight between the two men happened in front of the cafe where he happened to be in the area at the time. To minimize the damage, Drake got in between the two men to keep them from destroying anything else. That was until the door to the cafe was swung open to reveal a young woman standing in the doorway with an annoyed look on her face.

“Oi! If you two are going to fight, then take it somewhere that is not in front of my cafe!” She yelled. The three men only stared at her, not knowing what to do. “For one, you are scaring me customers and driving people away! And second… This place is the neutral zone for both gangs and police. Meaning no fighting anywhere near this property when I am here, got it? So otherwise, unless you are here for something to eat or drink, get away from my cafe and fight somewhere else.”

Seeing as their fight was interrupted by Drake and earned them a lengthy scolding from a young woman, they decided to end their fight in a draw and went their separate ways. Drake watches as they leave and turns his attention towards the young woman still standing at the doorway shaking her head.

“I swear… If you haven’t showed up like you did, I was afraid that they might break my window.” She sighs, looking up at him with a grateful smile. “I know that you didn’t mean it, but thank you for stopping that fight. I don’t think I would have been able to physically.”

“It’s no problem.” He waves off.

“As a thank you, let me get you something for the cafe.”

“You don’t really need to-” Before he could finish his sentence, the young woman already disappeared back inside the cafe. 

Drake stood outside waiting awkwardly for her to come back. The whole situation came out of nowhere, first starting out with a fight between two supernovas and then ending with the young women scolding the grown men like they were children. It was surprising that everyone around them continued to go about their business as usual. It must be a recurring thing for her to stop fights like this since it didn’t seem to bother people. His thoughts were cut off when the cafe door opened and she walked out with a plastic bag.

“Here you!” Handing him the plastic bag. “It’s a small box of Baklava.”

“Thank you.” He says, taking the bag from her.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N) by the way, owner of the Teardrop cafe. Despite what I said, gangs are always welcome here, but no fighting or arrest are to be made no matter what as long as I am around the area. It was an agreement made years ago between my grandfather and the chief of police.” She explains.

“So the rumors of this place being the neutral zone for all gang and police activity is true...” Drake mumbles to himself.

“Yep!”

“(Y/N)!” They both turn around to see someone sticking their head out from the door. “Mr. Kata- Oh...” They cut themselves off the moment they saw Drake. “Someone is on the phone for you about their usual order.”

“Oh! Is it that time already?” She takes out her phone to check the time. “Shoot, he’s gonna be here soon for his order.” She tucks her phone pack in her pocket and looks up to Drake with an apologetic smile. “I need to get going on this order. Thank you again for stopping the fight though, I hope to see you more around the area. And you are always welcome around in the cafe anytime.”

(Y/N) waves him a goodbye as she enters the cafe past her co-worker, they wave to him as well before shutting the door behind him. Drake lunges there for a moment before walking away to meet up with the rest of the crew, making a mental note to visit the cafe sometimes again before he leaves.

He was dragged out of thoughts about their first meeting once he realized that he was standing in front of the cafe. His hand reaches over to open the door when something through the window catches his eyes. (Y/N) didn’t seem to realize that he was outside as he noticed she had earphones in her ear and she was wiping down some of the tables before moving to the display case and wiping at the glass. 

Drake noticed the small skips in her steps, most likely dancing to whatever it was she was listening to. He couldn’t help but let a small smile graze his lips at the cute display she was giving, bopping her head to the song and sometimes even dancing around as she walked around the cafe. (Y/N) finally noticed him as she spun around on her heels making her face the door. Her eyes widen slightly and a red blush appears on her face, most likely from the embracement of being caught. 

He walks into the cafe as she takes off one of the buds from out of her ear.

“Dra-Drake! What a surprise! It’s rare to see you out here so early.” She was obviously trying to keep her cool after getting caught dancing around. “How… how long were you outside for?”

“For a couple of minutes.” He hums, a teasing smile on his lips. He can hear her cursing under her breath which makes him laugh.

“The door was unlocked and the sign said ‘Open’. You could have just come in instead of standing outside like a creep.” (Y/N) pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “Then again… you are a gang leader, so there’s no surprise there.”

“Rude, considering that it is coming from someone who seems to always get themselves wrapped into gang business.” Her pouts then turn to a playful glare.

“Hey! It’s not my fault. I get dragged into all of this mess because of you guys.”

“Whatever you say Kitten.” Drake chuckles, ruffling her hair. Amethyst swats his hand away.

“I just made my hair! Quite ruining it! And what the hell is up with the sudden nickname?”

“What? Don’t like it?”

“I… It’s not like- I don’t...” She struggles to try and justify her reasoning, but comes out as a failure and only makes her more flustered. “I’ll get your order ready.” She mumbles, leaving behind the counter to start on his coffee.

Drake chuckles in amusement as (Y/N) tries to hide her flustered cheeks, but can still see how red she is at the tips of her ears. No matter how much she may deny it, she is just way too cute for her own good sometimes. Even if it was something silly as dancing around in the cafe as she cleaned.


	6. Resurfaced Feelings (Killer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: “I feel sick… so anxious and sick and like my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest.”

The Kid crew had finished taking care of a gang that decided to pick a fight with them since making their hideout in Grand Line City. They have left the gang where they were for the police to take care of if they don’t wake up before they arrive. Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire made their way to the main part of the city while the rest of the crew went back to the main hideout. 

As they walked along the main road of the street, many of the people would walk as far away from them as possible or avoid eye contact. Despite only being around in the city for a couple of months Kid has already made a name for himself as being one of the more ruthless gangs of the Worst Generation. 

It was already lunch time by the time they had finished taking care of the gang and since their base was too far for Killer to make lunch, Heat suggested heading to Teardrop Cafe for lunch since it was close by. Killer wanted to decline and say that it should be packed by now and added that (Y/N) hates gangs coming around at the time to avoid making any of her customers uncomfortable with their presence. 

“(Y/N) said it’s fine only if we go through the back way and eat in the kitchen.” Heat said. Kid raises an invisible eyebrow.

“What did she say that?” He asked.

“A couple of days ago when I went to go make that delivery. I stopped by the cafe to get something to drink when she told me.”

_“Oh yea! I forgot to mention, you guys are still welcome to the cafe during lunch hours, just knock on the back door and either me or one of my workers will open it for you.” ___

__“What do you say boss?” Wire asks, looking over to the red head._ _

__“Whatever, let’s go then men.” With that, they head over to the cafe._ _

__Heat gilded them over to where the back door was and knocked on it. Inside of the cafe, (Y/N) was currently taking an order when her and Alani heard the knock coming from the kitchen. They both looked at each other with confused looks._ _

__“Was there supposed to be an order coming in today?” (Y/N) asks. Alani shakes her head._ _

__“All of the orders already came in for the day.”_ _

__This made (Y/N) concerned. There were many possibilities to this, either it was one of the gangs coming for lunch, Smoker or Aokiji checking up on her, or a gang found out about the back room. Not wanting to take a chance with the last option that was very unlikely, she hands over her gun to Alani._ _

__“Just in case it is some random gang trying to rob us, you have permission to shoot the gun. One shot in the air will be enough to warn the police, if they try something, shoot at their legs.”_ _

__Alani nods, putting the gun in the back pocket of her shorts as she heads to the kitchen while (Y/N) continues to take and prepare orders. She waits by the doorway of the kitchen for the knock in case it was just the two of them hearing things. When she hears the knock on the door again, she walks over to open it. As she does, her hands go to the back pocket where she has the gun as the door swings open, but stops when she recognizes the group._ _

__“Oh… hey Killer.” Alani smiles. “I’m guessing you guys are here for lunch?”_ _

__“What else would we be here for?” Kid growls. Alain simply rolls her eyes, and opens the door wider for them to come in._ _

__Considering how tall and big they are, they had to come in one at a time. Once all four of them were inside, she closed the door behind them and pulled out a couple of chairs to set around a table. They watch in wonder if they randomly just have chairs and a table in the kitchen for this kind of situation._ _

__“Did you always have chairs and tables in here?” Wire asks. Alani nods._ _

__“The cafe has been the neutral zone for gang and police activity before (Y/N) and I were born. It’s always been a rule here that during lunch hours if gangs want to come in, they need to enter through the back door. We don’t want to scare the customers and drive away business. No offence to you guys though.” Heat waves his hand._ _

__“None taken.”_ _

__“I’m more surprised with how comfortable she is around gangs. Hell, she managed to end a fight between two supernovas simply by yelling at them.” Kid smirks, casting a glance to Killer, earning him an elbow to the side._ _

__“She grew up around gangs since she was born. Her grandfather was good friends with one of the big families, Whitebeard.” Their eyes widen at the mention of one of the big families._ _

__“She knows Whitebeard?!”_ _

__“Quite will you! We can’t have people know that you’re here!” Alani whisper-yells at them. “And yes, she does.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t it be better if other gangs know that she is affiliated with the Whitebeard family?” Killer asked. “That way they know to not mess with this place since it would be under his protection?”_ _

__“That would be a good idea, but you would also have to take inconsideration of how many enemies he has as well. There are a lot of gangs trying to fight him and take some of his areas” Alani explains. “I know that there has been talk about getting her to marry in the family when she was younger by the previous owner, her grandfather, for her own safety if he passes away before she was old enough to live on her own. But that idea was quickly dropped since the cons weighed out the pros, but they do come once a week to check up on her.”_ _

__“What happened to her grandfather?” Killer asked._ _

__“He passed away a couple of years ago when (Y/N) was only seventeen, just a few weeks short before she turned eighteen and able to live on her own.”_ _

__“What happened to her in the meantime?”_ _

__“She stayed with Whitebeard for a couple of months until her living arrangements were settled. He agreed to pay for her housing until she gained enough money to pay it off on her own. Luckily for her, the cafe is making a steady income where she is able to pay for both rent and other necessities.” Alani finishes up setting the table and chairs. “You boys can sit down now. I’ll go get (Y/N) so she can bring you guys some sandwiches and drinks.”_ _

__She walks out of the kitchen and back into the cafe. Kid and Killer sit on one side while Heat and Wire sat on the other. In the cafe. After hearing some of the young owner's past, they started wondering what else she may be hiding that they don’t know._ _

__“It’s surprising that she knows the Whitebeard family.” Heat mumbles._ _

__“Who knew this chick knows someone this big. Maybe we can get her to tell us something about him.” Kid grins._ _

__“I highly doubt she would.” Wire grumbled._ _

__“Hey guys!” They turned their attention to the kitchen door to see (Y/N) walking in with a plate of sandwiches in one hand and a tray of water in the other. “Sorry for the wait. I had to help Alani with the orders.”_ _

__“Here, let me help you with that.” Killer says, getting out of his seat and walking over to her._ _

__“You don’t really have to, Killer.” But her protest went unheard as he took the tray of water, leaving her with the plate of sandwiches._ _

__She only sighs and places the plate in the middle of the table and places the cups of water in front of them. (Y/N) takes the tray from Killer so he could sit down and eat with his crew. “You guys can just leave the plate and cups on the table when you're done. Alani or myself will take care of it later.” With that, she leaves back into the cafe._ _

__

__~~~~~_ _

__

__The lunch rush soon dies down and now the two girls are left with washing the dishes and cleaning up the counter. (Y/N) would collect the dishes and take them in the back to check up on Kid and the others as well, asking if they needed anything only to be waved off._ _

__“Once you’re done with the last order you can leave if you want, Alani.”_ _

__“Are you sure? I can help finish cleaning up.”_ _

__“It’s fine, I don’t want you to be late for your second job. I’ll take care of the rest.”_ _

__Knowing that it would be pointless to argue with her, Alani only nods and focuses back on getting the order done. (Y/N) heads back to the kitchen and is surprised to see Killer washing the dishes and Kid, Heat, and Wire gone._ _

__“You didn’t have to wash the dishes Killer.”_ _

__“It’s fine, (Y/N).” He replies, not bothering to look up at her. “It’s the least that I could do after allowing us to eat here.”_ _

__She walks over to the sink and takes the cloth and dishes from his hand. “You can wash and I’ll dry.”_ _

__Killer didn’t argue with her, instead went with washing the dishes. Despite only knowing her for a couple of months, he learned that she can be a stubborn woman at times like Kid, but at a much tamer level and always seems to come up with a compromise. The two stood in silence with the sound of the running water being the only sound to fill the quietness and the chattering of the customers in the cafe._ _

__Killer hands (Y/N) the glass cup and she dries it. She pouts in frustration when there are still water stains on the inside of the cup, he notices her frustration from the corner of his eyes and couldn’t help but chuckle. It was both hilarious and cute how she is getting irritated over a glass cup. (Y/N) hears him and glances over to him with a slight glare, obviously not happy that he finds it hilarious._ _

__“I’m glad you find it funny, Massacre Soldier.” She grumbles._ _

__“You’re getting worked up over a cup, of course I’m gonna find it hilarious.”_ _

__(Y/N) grumbles under her breath as she continues to wipe the glass clean. He couldn’t help but chuckles at the way her face seems to light up at the satisfaction of the smug free cup. She reaches up to put it away on the self, but then quickly just realizes that she is a little bit shy of being able to reach it._ _

___‘You gotta be kidding me… did I shrink or something?’_ She tried going on her toes to reach up, but it still didn’t work. _‘Okay… this is just ridiculous.’__ _

__Killer notices her struggling to put the cup on the shelf and sighs. He dries his hands off and reaches over to grab the cup from her. Even though it was only for a brief moment, when his hand touched hers, her fingers twitched a little and a hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. He grabbed the cup from her and placed it on the shelf._ _

__“Pipsqueak.” Killer chuckles. “If you needed help you could have just- (Y/N)?” When he looked over to her, there was a dazed look in her eyes and she was still in the same position. “Hey, (Y/N)? You good?”_ _

__“Huh? What?” She finally snaps out of her daze and looks up at the masked man. Even though she couldn’t see it, (Y/N) can tell he was smirking behind his mask._ _

__“I asked if you’re alright. You had a dazed look on your face.” Her face darkens more and she looks away in embarrassment._ _

__“Le-Let’s hurry up and finish. Alain’s shift is about to end.”_ _

__(Y/N) and Killer finished the rest of the dishes, while she dried them, Killer placed them on the shelves for her since she couldn’t reach them. The two soon finish in no time just in time before Alani leaves for her second job._ _

__“Thanks for your help, Killer. Even though you really didn’t need to.”_ _

__“Like I side, it’s really no problem. It’s the least I can do after letting us eat here.”_ _

__“For someone who’s the right hand man of one of the most violent gang leaders, you sure are a generous person.” Amethyst laughs, half joking half serious._ _

__“Don’t test your luck, (Y/N). I may be generous now, but don’t forget, I can be just as ruthless.” She only rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she did._ _

__She knows what he said was no empty threat, but a promise. “You tell me like I don’t know that already, or have you forgotten that I grew up around gang members.”_ _

__“I’m just saying, (Y/N).” Killer says in a more serious tone, catching her off guard and making her look up in slight surprise. “Your kindness might lead you into deeper trouble if you’re not careful.”_ _

__“What are you saying? That I’m not able to take care of myself?” She glares. Killer shakes his head._ _

__“That’s not what I’m saying, of course I know that. Why do you think Kid respects you? I’m just saying it because I’m worried about you.”_ _

___‘He’s… worried about me?’_ (Y/N) eyes slightly widen, her heart skipping a beat at his words. The blush on her cheeks return as she shyly glances away. “Tha-Thank you for worrying about me… Even though I can’t promise it, I will take your words into consideration.” _ _

__Killer nods, although he was glad that she will think about what he said, he still wasn’t all that satisfied with her answer, I guess that would have to do for now. He smiles behind his mask even though he knew that she couldn’t see it. He reaches over to (Y/N) and places a hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair._ _

__“I’ll see you around again some other time, (Y/N). Stay safe.”_ _

__With that, Killer leaves out the back door of the kitchen, leaving the young owner to stay standing where she is. Once he left, the blush on her cheeks darkens and (Y/N) places a hand over her heart. She can feel it beating at a much faster rate than what she is normally used to. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear her name being called. It wasn’t until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turns around to see Alani with a worried expression on her face._ _

__“Is there something wrong, Alani? Did something happen?”_ _

__“I’ve been calling your name for a while but you didn’t say anything. Are you alright? Your face is all flustered, are you getting sick?” (Y/N) shakes her head._ _

__“No, I’m-” She pauses, rethinking her words. “Actually, yea… I might be.”_ _

__“Should we close shop for the day then? I can take you to my work place and-”_ _

__“No… It’s not that kind of sickness…” (Y/N) trails off._ _

__“Then what kind of sickness are you- Oh...” Realization settles on Alani’s face when she finally catches on to what she means. “You like him. Killer...” She gets a nod as an answer._ _

__**“I feel sick… so anxious and sick and like my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest.”** Alani opens her mouth to say something, but (Y/N) quickly cuts her off. “I hate it… I hate it so much. I never wanted to feel like this again since him.”_ _

__Alani’s eyes soften a bit. She knows what she was talking about. Three years ago there was a customer who would frequent the cafe every week, he was a computer science major and would stay until closing during the weekend to study. It started as them being friends after how frequent he would come, they would chat sometimes in between when he takes a break from studying to eat._ _

__A year into their friendship Alani noticed how closer they have been getting the more that they talked. It was then later did she find out they both started to develop feelings for each other. Having known (Y/N) since she was little, Alani could tell the young teen was starting to develop feelings for him even though the young teen herself didn’t realize it. The young male student told the older woman himself that he liked Amethyst when she left to the back room to make more Paris-Brest._ _

__Since discovering their feelings for each other, Alani has been trying to set them up, but since the lovesickness was known to her, she told the student that he was gonna have to confess to Amethyst and make her realize her feelings. Everything was doing well… until some real life situations happened and he stopped coming to the cafe. (Y/N) knew something was wrong._ _

__A week later he returned, but this time coming with someone else. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the girl with him was his girlfriend, and it didn’t take (Y/N) that long to see it and figure it out on her own. It was the first time she had ever seen her cry._ _

___“I never want to experience that again...”_ _ _

__Alani immediately brought (Y/N) into her arms and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her down. Even though she wasn’t crying, she knew (Y/N) was on the verge of having a panic attack._ _

___‘Next time they come, I’m gonna have a private talk with Killer.’_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note that this was an actual event that happened to me but took place much earlier. Also, I thought it would be fun to play around with the reader's past a little


End file.
